Regen
by Waterdancer
Summary: Romance between Will and Francie. Please R


Author: AquarianLady AKA WaterDancer  
  
Email: JCH114@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
Website: None at this time  
  
Feedback: Sure. I need feedback people.  
  
Distribution: Credit Dauphine all day, but anyone else let me know  
  
Disclaimer: Anything Alias related (i.e. Francie, Will, Syd, anything Alias related etc) are the property of ABC, Touchstone, and those mad geniuses JJ Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.  
  
Summary: This is a little story about a beginning romance between Francie and Will.  
  
Rating: PG, PG-13  
  
Classification: POV, Drama, Romance  
  
A/N: Big shoutout to Robin, for telling me that showing is so much better than telling, and the fantastic beta. This was originally intended for the April Challenge at CD, but it ended up being a story. Thanks to everyone at Server-5 for the encouraging me to do the smut lite, because without you guys this probably would NOT have been done. Thanks!  
  
Regen-Rain(German)  
  
  
  
"What have we done?" Francie asks as she walks back into the bedroom, rolling up the sleeves of my robe. Her hair wrapped in a towel.  
  
I stop staring at the rain that is coming down outside my open window to roll over and look up at her. "What do you mean, 'What have we done'?"  
  
"This. Us." She says, sitting down on the bed next to me.  
  
"Do you regret what happened?" I ask. The last thing I want is for Francie to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"No, I don't regret it, Will. I know how you feel about Sydney, and that hasn't changed since last night. I just feel like you are going to wake up and realize what happened between us was a mistake, and I will not go through that again. You got that, Tippin?" she says patting my cheek softly.  
  
"Got it." I say, placing my hand over hers. "I won't do that to you, Francie. I could never…I would never do that to you."  
  
"I know you wouldn't knowingly do that, Will, but—"  
  
I pull her down to me and kiss her softly. "But nothing, Fran. I wouldn't. You can trust me. I promise."  
  
The towel comes off of her hair as she sits back up. "What are we going to do about Syd?"  
  
Sydney. Funny how that name used to bring chills to my spine, but ever since Fran and I have been spending more time together, I haven't thought of Sydney in that way any more.  
  
"Will? Will?" Fran's talking to me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fran, what were you asking me?"  
  
She pokes me playfully in the chest. I take her cold hands into mine, and start to blow on them. She blushes as I do this. Cute.  
  
"What I was asking you is what are we going to do about Syd?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that when the time is right, we can tell her about us."  
  
She flashes her brilliant smile at me. Is it wrong to be turned on by just a smile? I sure hope not.  
  
"There's an 'us' now?" she says as she runs her fingers lightly over my stomach. God, that feels nice.  
  
"Oh! I'm assuming that you wanted an 'us'."  
  
Her eyes widen in shock, "Why, Mr. Tippin , I think you thought what happened last night was more than just sex?"  
  
I feel the beat of my heart increase and suddenly it's hard to breathe. "Well, wasn't it?"  
  
She leans down close and brushes my lips with hers and whispers. "Of course, it was."  
  
I hold her tight as she nuzzles closer to my neck and the phone rings. Dammit!  
  
"You better get that," she says breathlessly as she sits up. "I'll go start breakfast."  
  
The phone rings again, and whoever this is, they just better be on their deathbed.  
  
"Hello." I mumble incoherently.  
  
"Will. Hi, it's Sydney."  
  
Shit.  
  
"Hey…um..hi."  
  
"Were you busy? You sound like you were busy."  
  
"No, I'm just waking up that's all." I reach over and grab my boxers. "What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Fran?" she asks me, totally catching me off guard.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, the last I talked to her, she said that she was going to dinner with you, and her bed hasn't been made."  
  
"I'm sure she's okay, Syd. Maybe she went to run an errand or something."  
  
"I'm worried about her, it's not like her to not to be here, not leave a note, or not to have at least made her bed."  
  
"Syd, you're being paranoid. I'm sure that she's fine."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I am being paranoid. I just got in from a trip, and she wasn't here, so I guess I sort of freaked out."  
  
I close my eyes as I think about yet another trip that the bank had sent her on. The trips were becoming more and more frequent, and lately she was looking ragged and drained. I don't want to get into another argument with her about her job, so I don't mention it. Instead, I try to joke with her to lighten her mood.  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Okay, I really freaked out." She giggles.  
  
"If you do see her, could you tell her that I'm back in town earlier than I thought, and I owe her a glass of wine?"  
  
"Sure, Syd. I'll make sure that if I see her I'll give her the message."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
Dammit. I forgot about that.  
  
"Can I get back to you on that? I think I may have other plans."  
  
"Sure. Just call me and let know."  
  
"No problem, Syd."  
  
Fran walks back into the bedroom holding two plates.  
  
"Hey…umm Syd. I have to go. I'll give you a call later."  
  
"No problem, Will. Bye." 


End file.
